1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical oscillator having a piezoelectric resonator suitable for use as a frequency standard for time bases or clocks in aircraft or space vehicles, for such application as the determination of trajectories in dependance upon time or for guidance of aircraft or space vehicles.
2. Description of the prior art
Although quantum oscillators, and in particular cesium clocks, are practically obligatory developed as primary frequency standards for such applications, oscillators having a piezoelectric resonator and more particularly quartz oscillators have henceforth acquired such a long term stability that their substitution for quantum oscillators can be advantageously envisaged in a number of cases owing to the fact that they are light, less bulky and less costly; but their operation can lead to a number of mechanical resonance phenomena which make them sensitive to accelerations imposed on them by the carrier vehicle.